


［APH/露米］失忆蝴蝶

by Maria1007



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 露米 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria1007/pseuds/Maria1007
Summary: 未成年性描写警告粗话警告标题与文无关警告人物不属于我，属于黑塔利亚无排斥无雷可下拉
Relationships: America & Russia (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 10





	［APH/露米］失忆蝴蝶

**Author's Note:**

> 他遇到了一只蝴蝶

淡绿色的茧，在迷雾中破开了条口。生命的细胞在嘶喊与哭泣中分裂，阳光倾洒在那道象征着灵魂与躯壳终结的分界线上。金色的翅膀上是旎娜绚丽的磷粉，勇敢地直视着明媚的阳光。

它破茧而出。

—————————————————————

那是伊万第一次见到阿尔弗，一个清纯美丽的男孩，正是像花儿一样绽放的年华，却被豢养在肮脏难喻的杂物间里。丑陋与他的美丽相比是多么引人唾弃，在狭小的房间泾渭分明地划出了两个世界。

他一时不知道说什么才好，眼神无助地乱飘——都有意还是无意地落到了那个男孩身上。纤细的锁骨，不胜一握的腰身，柔软光滑的金发，还有那双映出绚烂星空的蓝色眼眸，直直地让人溺死在这片星海中。

太诱人了，伊万喉咙干哑得吓人，下意识咽了口唾沫。这是个恶魔，那双天真的瞳孔下面是轻蔑的藐视，鄙夷着他的失礼。

这个恶魔绝不知道他的一举一动都性感的要命。蔷薇花样的淡粉色嘴唇被雪白的贝齿轻轻咬压，像块香甜可口的草莓味蛋糕在等待索取。那双腿堪称完美，小腿与大腿的比例多一分则满少一分则纤，少年特有的象牙色肤色被昏暗的环境衬托得更加白嫩，隐隐可以看到那青紫的血管，在脚踝处勾起条性感的弦。

“上等货。”伊万淡定地按下心中的悸动，做出了客观公正的评价，他的确有资格进入那被贵族玩弄的场所。从钱包的内层里抽出一打杂乱的纸币一股脑地塞进给身旁那个恶心瘫肿的男人，或许多了或许少了。那是因为伊万的目光从始至终就没投向过他，那太过恶心，但没关系，这个尤物值得起任何价格。

那个男的谄媚地笑了，脸上的肥肉挤做一团肉瘤“我就知道这小婊子肯定行，他妈就是个婊子，这孩子还不知道是哪个射在她肉壶里的贱人的种。”他说着说着恶狠狠地对着那孩子啐了口唾沫“贱货。”

这美丽易碎的少年的露出一副无所谓的表情，他面对对他和他母亲辱骂只是睫毛轻轻抖了抖，像一只敏感的蝴蝶遭遇了风流，早就习惯了般慵懒地扇着翅膀，连点反抗的心思都没有。

“过来。”伊万扯出个温和尔雅的笑容，语气却不容置疑。

阿尔弗耸了耸肩，很识趣地走了过来，伊万这才注意到他连鞋都没穿，白净的脚趾圆润可爱，却染上了厚厚的煤灰。他不由得有些后悔，竟让这明珠蒙尘。

门被野蛮地一脚蹬开，阳光终于照射进这片昏暗的土地。少年下意识眯上了眼睛，很不习惯明亮的阳光。

明明你的头发就跟金色的阳光一般，伊万淡紫色的眼睛里闪过一丝怜惜，虽然转瞬即逝。放轻了力道将他抱起，鼻尖蹭到他发间，一股香郁的玫瑰洗发水的味道缠绵地涌进他的大脑。

阿尔弗有些太轻了，手臂上几乎没有重感，像是堆塑料壳生硬地夹在手上。

“收货愉快。”这孩子名义上的父亲面对伊万将他孩子的带走显然是拍手称快的，他脸上的肉谄媚地挤着，都快滴出恶心的油。

伊万回报给他一个和蔼可亲的微笑，内心却充满了鄙夷。他很讨厌甚至不屑这种人的，但同样也是这肮脏世界中的一员。

他现在应该做的就是检验这孩子的潜力，以及未来的评估价格，还有——性测评。

这是张单纯的白纸，但伊万要做的就是给他染上艳丽的颜色，打扮的花枝招展，最后展示给那群疯狂的买家。

离开那个男人后阿尔弗明显活跃了起来，吐出的话语天真烂漫又幼稚至极。通过交谈，很容易就撬开了他的心扉，像抖豆子一样全盘托出：最直观的就是我知道了这孩子名字叫阿尔弗雷德.琼斯，一个古老又悲哀的名字。当伊万询问阿尔弗是否有中间名的时候，阿尔弗的表情变得有些奇怪。

“有的。”他说，“但这是属于Hero的秘密，不告诉你！”

当然伊万也并不在意这个微不足道的细节，他更在意的是阿尔弗出人意料的早熟-他很明确知道被带走了要经历些什么，语气诚恳中又带着微不可察的兴奋“待会你要操我的时候...请温柔一点...Hero ...”

“怕痛？”伊万嗤笑一声，暗暗加重了手劲“喜欢自称英雄的小孩还会怕痛？英雄可不会怕痛。”或许是该死的占有欲做崇，那白嫩的肌肤可能已经多了一个红印。他吃痛地呻吟了一声，老老实实地趴在伊万肩带“是的，我也想成为他们那样的人，去拯救世界！”

伊万笑了，他的笑容甜蜜到吓人“很幼稚，但我很喜欢。”

“是吗！”他选择性忽略了上半句，脸颊红扑扑地，眼里闪着激动的光“看来不是我一个人这么想！”

伊万已经看到不远处的吉普车了，刚想把挂在手上的阿尔弗放下以便开车门，却发现根本没必要。他完全可以做到一手抱着可爱的小孩一手顺利地把车门打开。

把阿尔弗安稳地放在副驾驶座上，给他系好安全带——虽然就伊万个人而言是不喜欢带安全带的，感觉像是给生命上了道枷锁，明知是保护的措施却莫名具有压迫感。但是如果不给这孩子系上安全带，第一次见到真车的他可能会把整辆车拆得稀碎。

手臂上没有了温香软玉的手感固然是个遗憾，但是伊万有另一种挽回成本的办法。亲上那张还在叽叽喳喳叫囔的嘴唇，满意地看到对方的脸一点一点涨红，那张吵闹的嘴唇果真像看上去般柔软，像含住了块草莓味的果冻，香甜可口。

他尝试将舌头探向更深的地方，勾引着阿尔弗的小舌一起共舞，发出淫靡的水声。最后还是因为阿尔弗年龄的问题-他根本不会换气，这场漫长而突然的接吻才告终。

“你真应该学习学习换气。”伊万埋怨地看着阿尔弗在嘴唇分开的一瞬间后立刻像条冰柜里的鱼，张大着嘴呼气。

“那么你来教我啊。”阿尔弗呼吸了几口新鲜空气好多了，马上好了伤疤忘了疼，指了指被伊万吻得水光潋滟的嘴唇，他杰出的成果“用嘴。”

哦，上帝。伊万在心里画了个十字，请原谅接下来我做的一切罪过。我的第一直觉果然没错，他就是个恶魔，一个魅惑像我一样的傻蛋的恶魔。

他自暴自弃地再次吻了上去，谁能抵抗住这个金发碧眼的小恶魔呢？或许有一天他要伊万的心脏，他都会心甘情愿地奉献给他。

他的唇还是一样的湿滑柔软，辛辣苦涩又犹有一点回甘，伊万回忆起清晨刚喝进肚腑中的伏特加，两者都是那么清澈澄明却后劲十足，隐约真有点酒味在唇中蔓延。阿尔弗果真在很认真地学，用唇吻缓慢描绘着交欢纹路，纤长的睫毛将那双足以让伊万陶醉至死的佳酿蒙上了层纱，随着他舌头的深入而不断颤动。温热的鼻息轻柔地洒在唇齿之间，感觉光是这样轻触的接吻都几乎能让伊万硬着一路了。

一吻结束，果不其然他硬了，这是一个正常男人的正常反应，没有人看见这么性感的尤物能不硬。伊万磨着牙后跟，用尽他强大的自持力咬牙切齿地威胁道“宝贝，如果你不想在这台破烂的吉普车上早早地把第一次交待在这里的话，就给我乖乖坐好。”

阿尔弗显然早就注意到了伊万裤裆支起的帐篷，可能是在接吻的时候，或者更早。他咯咯地笑了两声，眼里闪过狡黠的光，快速地给伊万的脸颊来了个响亮的湿乎乎的吻。

伊万只感觉到脸上像是被蝴蝶的翅膀轻扇了一下，有亮晶晶的磷粉掉落，有些痒。罪魁祸首却已经端庄乖巧地坐在位置上，两节莲藕般脆生生的小腿不安分地透出安全带摆动。见他侧首，阿尔弗做作地捂住嘴巴，装出一副天真惊喜的模样“布拉金斯基先生，你怎么还不快点开车啊，我已经坐好了。”

你等着，小婊子。伊万从来没有把车开那么快过，驱动它发动的不是油箱里那少得可怜的汽油，而是心中那愈演愈烈的欲火。这辆再过几年甚至可以被拉去博物馆展览的老古董硬是被他开出了新代喷气汽车的感觉。

万幸的是，这辆破车历经坎坷后总算坚持到没有在伊万家门口散架。

阿尔弗在车上的反应和他之前放浪的挑逗简直是大相径庭，他一直看向窗外。虽然伊万不明白那一排排灰与白的废墟有什么好看的，但阿尔弗看的很专注，只留给他一个沉默的金色背影。

“我从来没有在车上看过风景。”他看见伊万下车关闭发动机，对于这场短暂的汽车旅行深表遗憾。

“好了宝贝，该下车了。”伊万绅士地提他打开车门，提醒道。

“嘿。”他下意识舔了舔嘴唇，粉嫩的舌头和先前那场舌吻亲得殷红的嘴唇勾起一个诱惑的弧度，隐隐有淫荡的水光。“一个标准的绅士应该主动抱起不便下车的乘客。”

“绅士的礼仪一般要对淑女来做。”伊万教导道。

阿尔弗蓝悠悠的眼睛眨了一下，像是在疑惑“我待会要和你做的事情不就是淑女要和绅士做的事情吗？”那双还粘着点灰的白嫩脚丫抢先伸了出来，夹住了伊万的裤脚“我还可以跟你做——那些淑女都做不到的事情哦。”

伊万几乎就要拜倒在他这极具诱惑又天真的动作下了，对于这个恶魔他的底线老是不由自主地动摇。他认命地把这堆塑料架抱好，带上了楼。

刚进屋阿尔弗就皱起了鼻子，说这里有一股他妈妈身上的那种恶心的廉价香水味。伊万倒是没有感觉，或许是习惯了，闻这的气味和外面的空气一样。

“你在这不止操过一个女人。”他笃定“很多种不同时期的杂牌香水味，跟妈妈工作回来后的味道一模一样。”

伊万不可否置地耸耸肩，替他补充道“还有男人。”

阿尔弗的脸顿时一阵红一阵白。

伊万倒是无所谓，成年女性的裸体，青涩少女的初拥，甚至年轻的男子的身体，他都不只一次翻云覆雨过。这具美丽的酮体，也将诞生下一场云雨。

“那是什么？”阿尔弗有些惊异，小跑着把被压在柜子下一角的衣物拉出来。

“每个被我第一次操的婊子都会穿的衣服。”伊万强硬地把手插入他的手心，轻而易举地撬了出来，抖开展示给他看。

“那我也会穿吗？”阿尔弗的反应出人意料，他甚至有些期待，一眨一眨地盯着伊万。

“当然，这是它的荣幸。”伊万把这件白色丝绸长袍叠好，指使他“是时候该把你这身上披的窗帘扒下来了。”

“这可是那个肥猪能给我提供的最好的衣服。”他倒是没有否定窗帘这个说法，只是愉快地嘟起了嘴，轻灵地像只小鸟一样拿着衣服跑进了浴室。

伊万靠在随便扯过来的椅子上，从外裤口袋里抽出了盒烟，抽出了一根叼着，另一只手按压着打火机。打火机咔咔地发出几声空响，死活点不了，他厌烦地随意一丢，也许丢进了垃圾桶。借烟来消磨一个烂人的计划落空了，不过正好空出手拉开裤链，来排解积压已久的欲望。

手指握住茎身，缓慢地上下撸动。但总感觉少了些什么，眼里突然浮现出这个金色的少年。真是奇怪，伊万心想，手却没有停下。他操过的无论是男人还是女人都不算少，偏偏在这种淫靡的时候想起自己还没得手的孩子。

“你已经性饥渴到这种地步了吗？”

阿尔弗突然站在了浴室门外，挪夷地看着我。他身上已经换上了那套雪白的长袍，和他的肤色相得益彰，衬得更加白净。

“你脸上还涂了什么？口红？”伊万笑了笑，露出白花花的牙齿，伸出一只手勾勾手指。“过来。”

“bingo！答对了。”娇艳的嘴唇上涂着不知道哪个女人遗留在浴室的口红，使得他不像一个十四岁青年男性——既有几分孩子的稚气，又带着几分女人的妩媚。性别特征在他的脸上变得模糊，光彩迷人的蝴蝶显摆着美丽的翅膀，谁能又知道它心里想的是什么。

即使伊万不怎么愿意承认，但口红很适合阿尔弗，蔷薇般的脸颊晶莹剔透的一抹红，性感与清纯在他身上产生了完美的融合。

他顺从地过来，就像从那个废弃的仓库里走到伊万身边一样，听话又乖巧。一股热气靠近他的耳边，粘腻的气息熏染着耳垂“要给你点奖励。”说完，他跪了下来，孩子气地把玩了两下我的阴茎，然后，附身含住那坚挺的巨物。

阿尔弗的口腔内侧很柔软，每一块软肉都柔腻生姿地蠕动着含吮起来，专心吸附着伊万的阴茎。

“乖孩子。”伊万毫不吝啬地给予称赞“牙齿再后缩一点。”阿尔弗听话地缩了缩，尽力用他的口腔像性交一样服侍着巨物。

“第一次？”伊万颇有些明知故问的味道。

那双饱满的嘴唇紧密地包裹住他的阴茎，被撑成一个奇怪的“O”形，还能看到阿尔弗那涂了口红的唇口与阴茎的色差。他没有说话，当然也无法说话，但他那明亮的眼睛会替他述说一切。

“知道你是第一次。”伊万愉快地笑出了声，换来的是他用牙后槽轻轻地磨了一下铃口，一丝隐秘的快感从脊尾骨蔓延到全身。

阿尔弗很聪明，或者说很淫荡。他很快就找到了窍门，用他那小巧灵活的舌头吮吸着龟头沁出的液体，开始大幅度地舔舐，喉咙里不断发出糜烂的呻吟。

“下巴酸。”突然，他吐出了伊万的阴茎，摸着下颚，不满地瞪了我一眼“这么大——你怎么还不射。”

“早泄不是个好习惯，你才坚持多久？1分钟？3分钟？”伊万伸出手将阿尔弗揽在怀里，仍然硬着的老二彰显着它的存在感，硬邦邦地顶着阿尔弗圆润丰满的臀部，在光滑的丝绸布料上留下几道引人遐想的水痕。因为不断的吞吐，导致他的嘴唇波光粼粼，反射着极为糜烂的光泽。

他隔着布料狠狠地掐了一把阿尔弗的屁股，肥腴的嫩肉从指尖飞速流逝。伊万不满地打了一巴掌，换来的是阿尔弗一个潇洒的白眼。

“不穿内裤？你真是个淫荡的婊子。”伊万摸着阿尔弗的下半身，指甲透着丝绸刻意玩弄着他的马眼。

“高贵的绅士先生，你并没有给你的淑女准备内裤。”

阿尔弗讥讽地笑了笑，下身却诚实地立起。挣开伊万的怀抱，把脸放在他的胯间，脸颊贴着巨大的阴茎，形成了有些滑稽的对比。

继续吧，孩子。伊万半强制性地捏住他的软腭，他的双唇无意识地张开。伊万在诱惑着他，诱惑一个青春迷茫的少年，像从地狱爬出来的撒旦那样，诱惑着路西法坠落地狱，诱惑着亚当夏娃偷食禁果。

你和你的母亲一样，对吧，伊万用大拇指揩去他唇上脂红的印记。你天赋异禀，阿尔弗。一个天生的贱货，你和你的母亲一样只会拼命夹着被塞进穴里的嫖资，摇着屁股等着下一个顾客的光临。

或许是情迷意乱，或许真的是他天赋异禀。阿尔弗闭着眼睛顺从了，他再次将巨物含进咽喉，用喉咙深处的软肉研磨着它。

大约过了十几分钟，伊万慷慨地给予了他选择的权利：射在脸上还是咽下去。但阿尔弗说不出话，那张驯服得彻底的小嘴还在尽责地服侍着给它带来快乐的宝贝呢。

性爱中做出这种恶趣味一向是伊万快感的一大来源。他本就没有期望阿尔弗回答，擅自做好了决定。

精液如约射出，一小部分被阿尔弗乖巧地吞下，绝大部分都在他那天使般的脸蛋上。粉嫩的舌尖挑起点洁白的浊液，青涩的脸颊上还滴落着秽物，蜿蜒到他精致的锁骨，最后淹没在乳白的衣袍当中。恍惚中有种天使被他恶狠狠地玷污了的感觉。

伊万抓住一缕他的发丝，在那流金上落下一吻。

“你真的很有做妓女的天分。”他赞叹不已“你的嘴巴明明那么小，却可以把阴茎全部含下。还是你本来就是个天生就要被人操的小贱货呢？让我看看后面是不是湿了？”

阿尔弗眼里还有未褪去的情欲，使他多么愤怒的眼神都仿佛带着娇嗔，他狠狠地瞪了眼伊万，翻身跨坐在他身上，掀开了长袍。

伊万顺势将手指探进被阿尔弗的体温暖得温热的丝绸，找到了那个隐秘的小口。果然在欲求不满地流着淫液，比夜店最浪荡的女郎还要淫荡三分。

“贱货，舔别人的鸡巴都能让你这么兴奋？”伊万径直扒开他的下摆，把那个雪白翘嫩的屁股露到空气中。微凉的空气与他的身体一接触，顿时染上了一层鸡皮疙瘩。阿尔弗的臀部止不住的颤抖，脸上还滴着未擦拭的精液，眼睛蒙着雾，显得淫荡而清纯，惘然地看着有些迷糊的伊万。

从他的脸上沾了点精液，乳白的液体被伊万当润滑剂来开括未经人事的小穴。借着精液的顺滑，还有阿尔弗自身分泌的肠液，他第一根手指很快就插了进去。

阿尔弗弗感觉可不好受，他浑身发抖，脊椎微微弓起，几乎要咬紧牙关才能不大喊出声来。从未触碰过的地方是一种奇异的感觉，一根冰凉的手指，还沾着自己刚刚服侍出的精液，一个指节一个指节缓慢地拱进自己的后穴。修长而有力的手指开始肆无忌惮地开扩每一片领土。潮湿淫靡的内壁，轻轻一碰就会下意识地收缩，肠道源源不断地提供着为性交而生产的体液。那根手指摸到了个神秘的地方，快感像电流一样极短地从身体里划过，又像是迅猛的海啸狞笑着他拍来。阿尔弗没忍住，几乎是哭着发出了喘息。

伊万倾耳聆听这美妙的圣音，一边再加了一根手指来亵渎神圣的天使，哦不，他是个恶魔，一个婊子。

“两根手指就承受不住了？”他嗤笑一声，将手指从他后穴里抽出，发出啵的清脆声响。厚实而又宽大的指节被淫液浸得水光潋滟，将手指递到阿尔弗嘴边，压低嗓音徐徐善诱道“乖孩子，把自己制造的垃圾舔干净。”

他情迷意乱地服从了，懵懂地像只初生的小狗那样，用粗糙的舌头一点一点舔着他分泌出的肠液，将上面的秽物卷进腹里。他后穴因为刚刚的开扩，一时还合不上，冷空气进到软肉里，刺激得他的肩胛骨不停地轻颤。

“插进来嘛～”阿尔弗将伊万的手指舔得干干净净，抬起头，眼睛里卷肆着名为情欲的风暴，用最甜腻的嗓音说着最淫荡的话“把你的阴茎插进来，插进我的小穴。它很想你，想你想得快要疯了，你看，都急得流眼泪了。”

他还做示范一般主动将手指捅进后穴，直接捅进了三根手指，原本以为他会接受不了，但事实是伊万多虑了，他看来完全是游刃有余。阿尔弗好看的眉头紧紧蹙紧，他大刀阔斧地摸索着自己的敏感地，妄图找到那一点带给他无上的快乐。但他失败了，恼羞地甩了甩乱蓬蓬的头发。将沾满淫液的葱玉手指特意在伊万的眼前晃了晃，在眼前人逐渐沉重的喘息声中充满兽欲舔舐起来。

“看来小婊子自己一个人是爽不起来了？”伊万扑身上去，把皮带卸下，裤子的布料顺势而下。把他压在身下，撸动起一大一小地挨在一起的两根阴茎。

“是的，我需要你。”阿尔弗舔了舔嘴唇，牵扯出极其暧昧的银线。

“婊子。”伊万磨着他的耳垂，从牙缝里咬牙切齿地挤出辱骂，加大了撸动阴茎的力道，逼得他嘤咛一声“不是是要拯救世界的英雄吗？还会需要别人？”

他听到了这句话，瞳孔骤地一下张大，惊声射出了白浊。伊万全新的衬衣被他弄的出现了一片偌大的水渍。“这么稀？”伊万用大拇指刮了一点浊水，强硬地按在阿尔弗的唇齿上。俯身亲了上去，这个毛茸茸的金色脑袋象征性地挣扎了一下，反把手扣上他的肩膀，主动加深了这个吻。

舌尖在狭小的口腔里共舞，谱写一首华美的乐章，齿尖的交锋，舌吻的缠绵，无疑是在为这首乐章谱写一个个精巧美丽的音符。

最后一个音符悄然落下了，乐章到了终头。伊万松开了少年的唇，直视着他那双聂人心魂的眸子。他的瞳孔不稳地涣散，破碎的星光流连成欲望的河流，湿漉漉地泛着水雾。

“偷偷自慰过几次啊小骚货？很爽吧？”

伊万用下身恶意摩擦着被驯服的括约肌，里面传来淫荡婔靡的水声。

“哪个青少年会不会偷食禁果呢？”阿尔弗用力眨了眨眼睛，将水雾泌出，在他脸上印上轻柔的一吻。

这吻太轻，太飘，像是一阵风，或是从未有过般，从伊万平静的心上激起了一片波澜。

“我现在真想把你操死在这张床上。”

伊万面色平静，一字一句地砸在阿尔弗脸上。

他露出了个胜利的笑容，脸上还带有干竭的精液。这个获胜的恶魔扬起高傲的头颅，冰雪雕成般的颈脖，用尽最诱惑的低语，残忍地撬开他的心扉。

“我的荣幸。”

他开始操他了。硕热蛮横无理地闯进甜蜜的温柔乡，紧致地包裹住来客。阿尔弗喉咙深处传来一阵高一阵低的呻吟和悠长的泣音。这个时候他才真的像个未经人事，懵懂无知的孩子那样，迷茫地跟随着身下的快感，在欲海中沉沦而无法自拔。

伊万努力回忆起之前手指探入的质感，挺动着腰肢，想找到隐藏在他身体处的那个点上。

在哪里呢？他回想着，用力顶撞了一下身下颤动的软肉，那么，是在这里？他用力将龟头往阿尔弗身体深处钻，恨不得把阴囊也挤进来。不是，那么是这里？恶意地用顶端摩挲着缠绵的红肉，满意地听到他短暂而急促地想要惊呼，却被分泌的唾液融化成一声淫艳的娇喘，他知道已经被他找到了。

之前怎么努力都没找到的敏感点被野蛮冲刺，阿尔弗的呆毛下意识地颤抖。

“对...啊，就是这里...再用力点。”他似乎缓过点神来，放荡地靠近伊万的耳边，呢喃般吹着热气“把我碾碎...操死在张床上...”

“注意点，小恶魔先生。”伊万亲吻了他靠过来的脸“你看你的水，流的多么多。”

腹间感受到处于不应期的阴茎再次硬起，隔着衬衫骚痒着伊万的腰侧，他加快了对红肉进攻的速度，一边隔着衣物挑逗起阿尔弗胸前的两颗红缨。

被口水润湿后的乳粒很快违背主人意愿而立起，阿尔弗有些惊恐地注视着前胸传来的陌生的性快感，又不由自主地将胸部往前顶。

伊万津津有味地吸吮着少年香甜的乳头，隐隐有甜腻的草莓蛋糕的香郁气息，萦绕在俄罗斯人的鼻尖。

“很爽吧阿尔弗？”伊万用舌头狠狠地卷起他的乳头，“你说你从这么小就被人舔奶子，长大后会不会有一对像女性一样的乳房呢？”

成年后的阿尔弗顶着两团女性般的乳房，浑身散发着甘甜的乳香，金色的卷发和那美丽的蓝瞳，用水汪汪的眼睛可怜兮兮地看着你，可当你掀开他的裤子一看。你就会发现他里面什么也没穿，后穴还插着一个启动的震动棒，尽责尽力地工作中。他裤子永远是深色的，如果是浅色那么他淫水打湿后的痕迹太明显。他会在工作的时候小幅度地扭动腰身，在椅子上自己操着自己。当你将插在他后穴，被他整根吃下的按摩棒后，你还可以发现他那快溢出的肠液，和里面深埋着的精液，我的精液，伊万.布拉金斯基的精液。

突然从性幻想里惊醒，阿尔弗已经硬生生被操射一次了。他像条濒死的鱼一般，大声喘着粗气。

他们器官的交汇处那里狼藉一片，他射出的精液顺着重力流到他的后穴，又被伊万无意识的顶撞打出一串串白花。他两条雪白的大腿被自己淫荡地分泌的淫水浇得湿黏一片，淋漓泛光。

伊万回过神来，用力将自己送得更深，恍惚间有种迷茫的感觉，像遇到一只翅膀艳丽，花纹精美的蝴蝶，在阳光下粼粼地闪着，自由地飞行在我从未见过的森林里。一闭眼，那只美丽自由的蝴蝶变成了阿尔弗，他没有焦距地盯着他，嘴里不断发出甜美的娇喘。

伊万俯下身子，虔诚地亲吻他的睫毛，阿尔弗的睫毛很长，像是要融化一般，垂着盈盈的露光。下面半掩的蓝眸，承着旖旎的痴迷与爱欲，朦胧如诗。

在亲吻中，他射进了阿尔弗的最深处。精液射得太深，他小腹都甚至有点鼓，而且一时半会流不出来。

“明明已经射过一次了，还射这么多。”

阿尔弗雪白的脚趾微微蜷缩，双手不满地挤压着肚子，想让里面翻滚着的微凉液体尽快流出。

伊万慢条斯理地帮他解下衣服，仔细叠好，打算一会放到洗衣机里去，无视了他的抱怨，这个婊子说什么都不能轻信。

“你可真是个变态呢，布拉金斯基先生。竟然保留这种衣服，每个被你操过的人都要穿？你果然是个变态。”不知道他经历了一场情事后是哪里来的力气，笑嘻嘻地光着身子来到伊万身边。

俄罗斯人吹了个口哨，“你不也是个变态吗？爱暴露的小恶魔？”

“搞清楚，是你拿走了我的衣服。我就知道你是个变态，但没想到你是个爱撒谎的变态。”爱撒谎的小变态如是说。

伊万把衣服随便放在一边，抱起小变态走向浴室，准备给他清洗身体。

当伊万捏着花洒，毫不留情地把水流扫进被他蹂躏得通红的后穴时，阿尔弗突然悠悠地发声，语气性感而诱惑。

“我记得你刚刚说要把我操死的对吧？”

伊万愕然地抬头，却一头撞进深邃的星空当中。

———————end 感谢你的阅读———————


End file.
